The Misadventures of Amu-Uh-I mean Maid-sama
by WriterFuyuu1342
Summary: Well how do I start?Well,MY PARENTS JUST SIGNED ME UP TO BECOME A MAID! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I'M WORKING FOR!AND WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT I THINK I JUST MIGHT ENCOUNTER THE ONE I USED TO LOVE.BUT DO I LOVE HIM STILL?DO I WORK FOR?HOW'S MY LIFE GOING TO BE WHEN MY PARENTS AREN'T EVEN AROUND AND I SERVE A SADISTIC,DEMON WHO USED ME? Well,only one way to find out."Welcome home master!"


"In my story you're the villain. But in my heart, you're still the reigning King."

― **Coco J. Ginger**

Huh? I'm a Maid?!

Lying on my bed, I was staring at my pink ceiling and thinking about how I and Tadase would be going out this Saturday for the first time since he confessed to me at school after Ikuto left me for his younger sister._ I accepted Tadase's confession, but why do I feel so empty inside? It couldn't be because I'm still love with Ikuto. No, he chose his little sister over me. Ew, I never thought he liked his younger sister in that way. _I thought as a small tear started to form in one eye. _No, I have to move on I just can't keep on crying like this._ I wiped my tear and was just about to fall asleep again when I heard huge, heavy steps move quickly up the stairs and toward my room. Then my parents, with tears streaming down their face, suddenly barged into my room and lifted me out of bed. They started to hug and kiss me fervently like I was some little baby.

"Oh, Amu sweetie we're so sorry!" cried my mother as she hugged me tightly.

"Honey, please forgive us! We didn't mean to do it!" exclaimed my father as snot started run out of his nostrils and waterfalls of tears made my hair wet.

My parents kept apologizing repeatedly until I was able to push away from their iron-hold hugs and puckered kisses. I was standing right across of them fixing my clothes and hair and waiting for a response, but there was none. So, I decided that the one being hunted would be the hunter looking for an answer.

"Wait just a minute! Why are you two all apologizing and freakin kissing me like I'm a baby!" I roared.

"Amu dear, you're not going to like this, but you're going to work at another person's house as a…" trailed my mother.

"As a what?! You can't expect me to know everything! And who am I going to work for anyway?!" I exclaimed, I tried to act tough, but I was really scared of what they were going to tell me.

"A maid! There I said it!" admitted my dad as he bursted into more tears.

"Ah…" I trailed as I took my time to realize what was happening. "Wait what a maid? A maid… WHY AM I GOING TO WORK AS A MAID! DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD I AM!?"

"Oh, not that type of maid! Why would we do that to you!" corrected both my dad and mom in unison.

"Dear, should we tell about why?" whispered my mom.

"No, I fear that she will try and kill us if she knew why," responded my dad.

"DO YOU GUYS THINK I'M AN IDIOT!? I CAN HEAR YOU WHISPERING BECAUSE I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU GUYS! PLUS WHY WOULD I TRY TO KILL YOU. YOU'RE MY PARENTS!" I yelled as I clenched my fists to suppress the fear and anger I felt of being oblivious to the fact of why I was going to be a maid.

"Amu, take a seat and we'll be able to explain this whole situation to you," said my mom in a quivering voice.

I hesitated to take a seat, but eventually I gave into my parents' puppy eyes and took a seat on my bed. My parents took a seat right next to me. My dad was on my left and my mom was on my right. They both reached out their hands and gently grasped my clenched fists. I uncurled my hands and allowed them to explain about everything that was going on.

"Amu, how should I put it," my mom started.

"The point is Amu, you're mother and I got high-paying jobs overseas and we don't want you to come," explained my dad.

"Why, cause you don't like me? Is it because you hate me? I know I don't make that great of onigiri," I said as tears started to roll down my face.

"No, dear. Your dumb father puts it in the worst way possible. Plus, your cooking skills aren't that bad," said my mom.

"Wait, I thought it was like-" began my dad, but he was interrupted by my mom.

"Amu, the reason why we're leaving you here is because we want you to continue your studies here, and if we were to take you with us, you would basically be alone every day. And we could never do that to our daughter because we love you!" my mom said in a reassuring voice.

"So, we thought and thought. Well we couldn't leave you here because you're not old enough to take care of yourself and we didn't want to be a burden on Tadase's family. Plus, we don't think living with your creepy uncles and aunts is a good idea. We were just about to give up and take you with us when we were sent a package," explained my dad.

"Oh, yes! This package was sent from above. It was perfect. This package described about a new job opening as a maid in this mansion. It included meals, a living space, some payment, and even included a cute maid outfit! I looked at it and I just knew you would look so cute in it!" squealed my mother.

"We ended up signing the papers and sent them back. We prayed that you would get the maid job and you did. Don't think of us as bad parents Amu. But, we really do love you and we want the best for you," said my mom.

"It's okay… I just want to know who I'm working for at least," I mumbled.

"That's the problem dear, we don't know who you're working for because, well, the package didn't really say who it was from, but oddly enough they received the package. Huh. That's weird. Oh, well never mind that I bet that people you will be working for are going to be kind and charming. Right?" said my mom as she quirked her eyebrows.

"Sure… I guess so," I said with a hint of sadness.

"Amu, we promise that we'll be together for Thanksgiving," reassured her father.

"But that's so far away from now," I complained.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you just have to accept how some things are, okay? Don't worry, we'll send you tons of postcards," promised my mom.

"But you guys get to go together," I argued.

"Huh? No, we're only taking the same airplane company, but were not going on the plane or to the same workplace," said my mom.

"Really? But, why?" I asked.

"Amu you know why. We both have completely different jobs and it's not likely that we'll be in the same building. But, we are going to the same city," said my dad.

"Yeah, so we're going to be living under the same roof," my mom said, smiling.

"Ohh, well I guess that seems fair," I replied.

"Now, pack your stuff and get going," both of my parents ordered.

"Eh? Why? Am I leaving already?" I asked.

"Yup, actually the package said that once we got the package back, we're supposed to send you to the address immediately. But, we decided to take our time and tell you about what was going on," said my dad as he started to leave my room.

"Do I take everything?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I mean you will be living at that mansion," my mom answered, rising from her place on the bed.

Both of my parents left the room and I was all alone with a huge luggage that was ready to be stuffed with everything I owned.

0_0...…-_-…...Time Passing….-_-...0_0

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I sat on my luggage that looked like it was on the verge of exploding. "Come on, close! Why won't you budge, zipper?!"

I managed to zip the zipper all the way and stopped to catch my breath after having to tug at the metal clasp and push the luggage top in.

"Great. It took me only one hour to close my stinking luggage," I remarked sarcastically.

"Amu, are you ready yet? You're taking so long! A cab has been waiting outside for practically 6 hours!" yelled my mom from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I dragged my luggage slowly out of my room and started to turn out into the hallway when I turned to look at my room for the very last time.

I gazed into my room and started to reminiscence about some of those bittersweet memories I had in this room. I eyed the windowsill and remembered how Ikuto would sit and look out over the view of the city. I stared at my bed where he used to slip under the sheets and take little naps sometimes hugging me for warmth while I was still asleep. Then I stared at my closet and recalled how he would rummage through and try look for what he called "sexy" underwear. I remember calling him a pervert and trying to punch him, but he was too fast and ended up mocking me and taunting me even more. Sometimes he would just laugh and pull me into a long hug, but other times he would lightly peck my forehead, nose, or cheek and tell me about his secret love for me. A small tear escaped my eyes and this time I did nothing to stop the flow of more tears from rolling down my face.

I trembled all over and whispered to myself repetitively, "It's over. Just face the fact that he's never going to come back. He was never that special."

This comforted me and pretty soon I stopped crying, but my now my face was all red and tear streaked. _Great! Now, I'll look so embarrassing! _I thought as I rubbed my face harshly.

"Amu! Get your butt down here this instant! You've been packing for too long!" shouted my mom.

"Coming," I called out as I got out of my room and started to descend down the stairs.

_You know what, this is too heavy and it's going to take too long to get downstairs with this thing! _I thought, so I shoved my luggage and saw it tumbling down the staircase

"What is that noise? What the- Ahhh!"

I quickly stepped down the stairs and saw that the luggage was on top of my dad and was squeezing the life out of him.

"Dad, are you okay?! Hello? What's wrong with him? Why does he have such weird and swirly eyes?" I asked as I pushed the luggage off of my dad's back.

"It's okay Amu sweetie. Your father is just unconscious because of your luggage," assured my mom. "Now, get out of the house or you're walking there!"

I ran out of my house and managed to carry out my luggage, right before my mom was about to pull me into a hug, yet again.

"Kay, well, I'll see you later. Call, send me postcards, and keep on doing whatever you do!" I said as I quickly opened the door, threw the cab door open, and shoved my luggage into the car.

"Wait Amu! I need to you a speech on how to behave and plus, I don't even know where to send the postcards to! Let me at least hold you for a minute!" yelled my mom as she started to run out of the house and was starting to run toward me.

"Ah. No, I need to go. Bye," I said quickly as I slammed the door on my mom. "Quick taxi driver! Drive, drive, drive!"

The taxi driver stepped on the gas pedal, leaving my mom in a cloud of dust.

"Phew. I got away. I just don't want to cry anymore," I murmured to myself. I suddenly spoke to the driver. "Wait, do you know where to go?"

"Trust me. I work for the people who are in charge of you," smiled the taxi driver.

Something in my mind clicked and I knew I heard that voice before. I looked at the mirror right next to the head and tried to get a glimpse of the taxi driver's face, but his cap was pulled over his face so much that all I could see was the tip of his noise.

"Uh, hi! My name is Amu Hinamori. What's yours?" I asked. "Err, I'll be in your care."

"I barely even know you. Why should I give you my name? Plus, I won't even be taking care of you, I'm just taking you to the mansion. Just shut and stay quiet for the rest of the ride," snapped the driver.

"Oh okay, sorry for asking then," I said with a smile, but I was beet red from embarrassment and wanted to sock the guy in the head, but he was driving. "Well can you at least tell me who I'm working for?"

"I can't. Mostly because I don't want to, but partly because I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut. It's funny, yet sad how you don't even get the meaning of staying quiet," snickered the taxi driver.

I shut up and clenched my hands hard in my lap. I laid my head back and stared out of the window to look at the scenery. _Great! I'm stuck in a taxi with a tsundere taxi driver who won't even let me speak. And what was up with his laugh? It's so creepy, yet familiar. Was he laughing because he saw my flushed face or laughing because I'm dumb. Ugh! I don't even know a single thing! Mom, dad? Why did you do this to me! _I thought as drowsiness started to slowly overcome me.

I looked out the window for an hour to try and keep myself awake. But sleep was inevitable and soon, I was so tired that I end up lying down in the back seat with my head resting on my luggage and my body curled up like a ball. I was already drifting off to sleep, but before I was able to close my eyes, I found myself dazing at the driver's seat and looking up at the driver's backside. I was able to catch a very small glimpse of some of the driver's hair that was poking from beneath the cap, but that was all.

_Huh. That's weird. The driver's hair is so blue. It bothers me so much. _I thought as I closed my eyes. _Oh well, it's probably nothing, _I assured myself as I drifted off into a long and deep sleep.

~~~End of Chapter 1~~~


End file.
